Our Family
by Louloutte1405
Summary: Janet découvre qui sont ces parents biologiques et part les rencontrer avec Sam, mais elles vont toutes deux aller de surprise en surprise ...
1. Chapter 1

_∞Our Family∞_

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Stargate SG-1 appartiennent à la MGM et à leurs créateurs.  
Les personnages de Sanctuary appartiennent à Stage 3 Média et à leurs créateurs.

Cette idée m'est venue un jour lorsque j'étais en cours donc voilà ce que ça à donné.  
Ceci est ma première fic, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...

_Chapitre 1 :_  
Base de Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Etats-Unis

Une femme brune, les cheveux longs, svelte, de taille moyenne et aux yeux noisettes se diriger d'un pas décider dans les couloirs du SGC. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées à un tel point qu'elle en oublia de salué ses supérieurs qu'elle croisée. En effet, elle était Major dans l'Air Force mais également le médecin en chef de la base. Enfin, ses pas s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau d'un laboratoire. Dans cette pièce se trouvait de nombreux appareils électroniques et scientifiques ainsi que de nombreuses expériences. En son centre se trouvait un bureau, au-dessus duquel une femme était penchée. Celle-ci était grande, blonde aux cheveux court et aux yeux bleu azur. Elle était Docteur en Astrophysique mais également Major dans l'Air Force.  
- ?: Sam, est-ce que tu as du temps à m'accorder ? demanda la brune d'une voix tremblante

Sam releva la tête et fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude en entendant la voix de sa collègue et meilleure amie.  
-S : Bien sûr, Janet qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Que t'arrive-t 'il ?

Janet entra dans le labo, ferma la porte derrière elle, puis s'installa sur le tabouret juste à côté de Sam.  
-Ja : Je t'avais parlé de mes recherches sur mes parents biologiques ? _sam acquiesça …_ Je crois que je les ai retrouvé …  
-S : Mais c'est formidable, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Ja : Si, bien sûr que si mais je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir la vérité … Je veux dire, imagine qu'ils m'avaient abandonnée et que du coup, une fois face à eux, ils me rejettent, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir surmonter ça.  
-S : Janet, je ne pense pas qu'ils t'ai abandonnée, sinon ça n'aurait pas était aussi dur de les retrouver. Maintenant si tu appréhende vraiment de te retrouver seule face à eux, je peux t'accompagner si tu le souhaite.

Janet redressa la tête en entendant la dernière phrase de Sam pour regarder si elle était sincère. Force était de constater que c'était le cas.  
-Ja : Merci Sam, merci beaucoup. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça me rassure de t'avoir à côté de moi dans cette épreuve. _S'exclamât' elle en se jetant dans les bras de Sam_

C'est dans cette position que deux hommes les découvrirent. L'un était grand, d'une corpulence athlétique, les cheveux grisonnant et les yeux chocolats. Il était Colonel dans l'USAF et un ancien Black OPS. L'autre, était un peu plus petit, moins sportif, les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleu et portait des lunettes. Il était un archéologue réputé et un grand linguiste.  
Sachant les deux femmes proches, le Colonel décida de les taquiner.  
- ?: Et bien mesdames, que fêtent' on ?

En entendant quelqu'un parlé, les deux femmes se séparèrent d'un coup, puis en reconnaissant leur supérieur, elles se levèrent en se mettant presque au garde-à-vous.  
- ?: Jack, laisse les tranquilles, regarde un peu comme tu leur a fait peur. _Dit celui à lunettes _  
-J : Je rigolais, pas la peine de vous mettre au garde-à-vous, vous savez que je n'aime pas ça._ Puis se tournant vers le second homme…_ Danny, je ne t'ai rien demandé.  
-S : Mon Colonel, Daniel, vous vouliez quelque chose .  
-J : En effet, on venez vous chercher pour aller au mess.  
-Ja : Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure  
-D : Détrompez-vous Janet, il est 12h45.  
-S : Déjà ?  
-J : Apparemment nous avons bien fait de venir vous chercher. Carter, vous devriez quitter un peu votre labo de temps en temps.  
-S : Et qui ferait mes recherches sur le réacteur à Naquadah, Monsieur ? Vous peut-être ? _répondit Sam avec un sourire moqueur, puis elle quitta son labo en compagnie de Janet sans lui laissé le temps de répondre  
_ -D : Là, elle t'a eu Jack._ Nargua Daniel en partant lui aussi_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :  
Mess du SGC, Colorado Springs, Etats-Unis

Une fois arrivés au mess, les quatre amis prirent un plateau et le complétaire avec les aliments mis à disposition. Dès que leur plateau furent remplis, ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à manger.  
-J : Alors mesdames, pouvons-nous savoir ce qui vous met d'aussi bonne humeur au point de vous prendre dans les bras ? questionna un Jack curieux  
Sam regarda Janet ne sachant pas si elle pouvait en parler mais Janet ne la regardait pas, aussi elle préféra ne rien dire. Janet souffla discrètement et prit la parole.  
-Ja : Et bien, j'ai demandé à Sam si elle voulait partir en vacances avec moi, puisqu'on a toutes les deux beaucoup de congé à prendre et elle a accepté, nous allons donc aller voir le général, puis nous partirons dès qu'on en aura l'autorisation.  
-J : Doc, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire … Comment avez-vous fait pour que Carter veuille bien quitté Naqqui pour aller en vacance ?  
-S : N'exagérez pas mon Colonel, il m'arrive de prendre des vacances de temps en temps, et puis je ressens le besoin de prendre mes congés sinon Janet serait capable de me mettre au repos par la force. Répondit Sam en souriant légèrement  
-Ja : Sam, continue comme ça et ta prochaine visite médical pourrait rester graver à vie dans ta mémoire. Menaça faussement Janet  
-J : Attention Carter, vous venez de réveiller le dragon dictateur. Taquina Jack  
-Ja : Colonel, c'est valable pour vous aussi.  
-D : Jack, je crois que tu ferais mieux de te taire sinon la prochaine piqure qu'elle te fera pourra être fatal… Jack le regarda bizarrement… C'est vrai, après tous on ne sait pas ce qu'elle pourrait y mettre.  
-Ja : Bon, et bien puisque j'ai fini de manger, je vais aller préparé mes seringues rien que pour vous deux messieurs. Dit Janet en se levant  
-D : Pourquoi juste pour nous deux ?  
-S : Parce que je suis sa meilleure amie mais aussi parce que j'ai également fini de manger.  
Puis Sam se leva, et laissa les deux hommes, surprit par le comportement de leurs amies.

La jeune femme décida de partir à la recherche de sa meilleure amie afin de la questionnait sur ce qu'elle avait appris de ses parents. Janet avait rejoint son bureau afin d'attendre Sam, qui comme d'habitude saurait où la rejoindre. Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver dans le bureau et de fermer la porte derrière elle.  
-S : Alors, raconte moi tout ce que tu as apprit sur tes parents.  
-Ja : Ma mère s'appelle Helen Magnus, elle est médecin et une grande scientifique. Ces recherches sont souvent contesté par les autres mais elle n'as pas l'air dit prêtait beaucoup d'attention.  
-S : La médecine tient de famille apparemment. Déclara Sam ce qui fit sourire Janet  
-Ja : Elle est d'origine anglaise et visiblement, elle le met souvent en avant. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur elle  
-S : Et ton père ?  
-Ja : Il s'appel Nikola Tesla mais selon ce que j'ai trouvé, il n'a aucun lien de parenté avec l'inventeur. Il est scientifique et apparemment il serait également militaire mais pas aux Etats-Unis. D'origine serbe, il serait actionnaire chez un viticulteur réputé en Serbie, et recevrait souvent du vin…  
-S : Quel vin ?  
-Ja : Le Zelja … déclara Janet surprise  
-S : Je sens que ton père va beaucoup me plaire  
-Ja : Mon père ou sa cave à vin ?  
-S : Hum … Sa cave à vin… rit Sam sous le regard amusé de Janet … Non, mais c'est vrai Janny, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu apprends que le père à ta meilleure amie, a une cave remplis de ton vin préféré à toi et la meilleure amie en question.  
-Ja : C'est vrai… Sammy ça nous fait encore un point commun à toute les deux.  
-S : Nos origines anglaises maternels… répondit amèrement Sam  
-Ja : Et si nous allions voir le général afin de lui demander des vacances. Proposa Janet pour changer la conversation  
-S : Tu as raison, allons-y.

Janet et Sam, quittèrent le bureau du médecin et prirent l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre le dernier niveau.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Une fois arriver au niveau -28, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent jusqu'au bureau de leur supérieur. Sam frappa à la porte, et elles entendirent le général les inviter à entrer dans son bureau. Après avoir fermer la porte, Sam et Janet se mirent au garde à vous.

-G : Repos Majors. Que puis-je faire pour vous mesdames ? demanda le Général Georges S. Hammond en indiquant les sièges en face de lui.  
-Ja : Mon général, nous sommes là afin de vous demander la possibilité de prendre des congés  
-G : Bien sur, vous pouvez en prendre j'hésité à vous en faire prendre de force mesdames. Répondit le général en souriant. Vous avez trois semaines de repos avec solde à partir de se soir 18h00.  
-S&Ja : Merci mon général  
-G : Vous pouvez disposez Docteur. Major Carter pourriez-vous rester un instant.  
-S : Bien mon général.

Janet quitta la pièce en fermant la porte puis rejoignit l'infirmerie où du travail l'attendait.  
-G : Sam, que se passe-t' il vraiment pour que toi et Janet décident à prendre des vacances d'un coup ?  
-S : Je ne peux pas t'en parler Oncle George…  
-G : Je suis ton parrain, tu peux tout me dire Sammie  
-S : Mais il s'agit de la vie privée de ma meilleure amie et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si c'était grave elle serait venue t'en parler.  
-G : Très bien… Tu peux y aller si tu veux mais reste disponible après tout tu es la spécialiste de la Porte des étoiles.

Sam acquiesça, se leva, salua son supérieur et quitta le bureau afin d'aller jusqu'à son labo, où des expériences et des rapports l'attendent avant de pouvoir partir.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Janet avait quitté le bureau du général Hammond. Elle était installé derrière son bureau entrain de remplir les fiches médicales de ses patients, elle était tellement concentré qu'elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un rentré dans son bureau. Aussi c'est en sursautant qu'elle remarqua une coupe de Jell-O rouge être posée devant elle. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle reconnut la personne qui lui avait apporté.  
-Ja : Merci, Daniel. Vous n'auriez pas dû.  
-D : Ca me fait plaisir … Et puis, si je ne l'avais pas fait vous vous seriez retrouvé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, inconsciente. S'indigna faussement Daniel  
-Ja : Oh, dans ce cas je dois remercié le sauveur de l'humanité avec un bon café. Proposa Janet en indiquant la cafetière sur un petit meuble contre le mur.  
-D : Avec plaisir, merci. Janet lui servit donc une tasse puis mangea sa Jell-O tout en parlant avec Daniel.

Au même moment, dans le labo de Sam, la jeune femme était entrain de s'énerver ne trouvant plus un dossier sur l'une de ses dernières expériences.  
-S : Eh merde ! s'exclama Sam quand elle fit tomber un tas de feuille.  
C'est cet instant que choisie pour entrer Jack dans le labo de son second d'un pas rapide, il venait en faite de l'entendre injurié et s'inquiétant pour elle il avait accélérer le pas.  
-J : Carter ? interrogeât' il Sam se redressa d'un coup et se prit le coin du bureau sur la tête.  
-S : Aïe… Mon Colonel, vous voulez ?  
-J : Je vous apporter votre Jell-O bleue  
-S : Merci mon Colonel, mais là je n'ai pas le temps, je dois ranger tous les papiers qui sont tombés, retrouver mon rapport et finir mon expérience avant 18h00.  
-J : Carter, mangez votre Jell-O, pendant ce temps je ramasse vos papiers et après si vous voulez je vous aiderez à chercher votre rapport.  
-S : Mais … commença la jeune femme avant d'être coupé  
-J : Et ce n'est pas négociable  
-S : Très bien. Abdiqua enfin Sam en souriant alors qu'elle était touché de l'aide proposé par son supérieur.

Après avoir fini son expérience et ranger son labo, Sam s'était changer au vestiaire puis avait pris l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la surface.  
L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau -16 et les portes s'ouvrirent sur Janet. Elle entra sans regarder si il y avait quelqu'un et sursauta en entendant Sam lui parler.  
-S : Prête pour nos trois semaines de vacances ?  
-Ja : Et comment ! répondit Janet en souriant… Tu préfères partir se soir ou demain matin ?  
-S : Demain matin, comme ça se soir on a le temps de préparé nos affaires  
-Ja : Tu as raison. Viens à la maison se soir si tu veux, comme ça demain matin on part directement  
-S : D'accord.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur le parking de la base, et toutes les deux partirent en direction de leur voiture qui était côte à côte. Sam avait une BMW Série 3 cabriolet bleu métallisé tandis que Janet avait une Chevrolet Camaro cabriolet rouge. La plupart des militaires de la base les envié beaucoup pour leur voiture.  
-Ja : Tu pense en avoir pour combien de temps pour préparé tes affaires ? lui demanda Janet après avoir ouvert sa voiture, posé son sac à main sur le siège passager et ouvert la toiture.  
-S : Tout dépends de ce que je dois prendre  
-Ja : On va à Rentons, dans l'Etat de Washington, tout prêt de l'océan.  
-S : Dans ce cas je crois que d'ici une petite heure j'aurais préparé toutes mes affaires.  
-Ja : Rejoins-moi quand t'as fini, d'accord ?  
-S : Ça marche, à toute à l'heure. Conclu Sam en montant dans sa voiture où elle avait déjà ouvert la toiture. Sam partit, puis Janet part à son tour.

Au bout de vingt minutes de route, Janet arriva devant une petite maison. Elle gara sa voiture dans l'allée, ferma la toiture, prit son sac à main puis elle sortit de son véhicule. Elle ferma les portières et arriva sous le perron de sa porte. Elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure puis ouvrit le verrou et entra dans sa maison en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle posa son sac et rangea ses chaussures dans le placard, puis elle alla dans la cuisine prendre un verre de vin blanc. Elle monta les escaliers puis entra dans sa chambre en posant le verre sur sa commode. Janet ouvrit une porte puis entra dans son dressing, elle attrapa deux grandes valises et une plus petite. Dans la petite valise, elle y mit les chaussures qu'elle voulait emmener, dans les deux autres elle mit les vêtements. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, elle avait fini ses valises, elle décida donc de les mettre directement dans son coffre. Après avoir mis ses bagages dans le coffre, elle rentra, ferma la porte puis monta les escaliers afin d'aller dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche.

De son côté Sam avait fait la même chose, elle était rentrée chez elle, allait dans sa cuisine puis s'était servi un verre de vin. Après elle était montait à l'étage, entra dans sa chambre puis ouvrit la porte menant à son dressing. Elle mit dans deux grandes valises ses vêtements et dans une plus petite ses chaussures. Elle avait tous préparer en une demi-heure. Elle alla donc en direction de la salle de bain puis prit sa douche. Une fois sortit de la douche, Sam se sécha, s'habilla d'une robe bustier bleu arrivant juste en dessous du genou et des talons hauts de la même couleur, puis se maquilla et partit de la pièce afin de descendre ses bagages et les mettre dans le coffre de sa voiture. Une fois fait, elle retourna dans sa maison fermer tous les volets, prit son sac à main et son petit gilet, sortit de sa maison et ferma la porte à clé. Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra pour partir en direction de la maison de Janet.

En sortant de la douche Janet regarda l'heure et vit qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant que Sam arrive. Elle se sécha et s'habilla d'une robe rouge à fine bretelle arrivant au dessus du genou et mit des talons noirs. Elle venait de finir de se maquillait lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Elle ferma la salle de bain, descendit les escaliers en vitesse puis ouvrit la porte après avoir regardait par le judas.  
-Ja : Euh Bonjour, je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !  
Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolé. Etant donné le peu de rewiew laissé je me demande si je vais continuer cette fic, car je me demande si elle vous plait ou non ...  
Je ne demande pas à ce que vous écriviez un roman comme on dit mais au moins votre avis, de cette façon je pourrais amélioré ma fic ;)  
Je voulais aussi vous prévenir qu'étant donné que je suis au lycée et que la rentrée a eu lieu aujourd'hui pour moi, je n'ai malheureusement pas autant de temps que je le souhaiterais afin de la continuer :/  
Merci à tous de votre compréhension et surtout donnez moi vos avis afin que je puisse savoir si ça en vaut vraiment la peine que je continue de poster ma fic.  
Bonne journée


End file.
